<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loyal, Honorable and Unyielding eyes by DragonGirlBoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267159">Loyal, Honorable and Unyielding eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss'>DragonGirlBoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LadyBug Related [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Disclaimer, F/M, MariBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Kagami are sent to another universe, the DC universe, where they end up in the Justice league's care because Marinette is wounded. Kagami is protective of Marinette, not knowing she's Ladybug and very much not weak. She always turns her head to late. Everyone is exasperated by this, unable to show her that Marinette is doing cool stuff.</p><p>Also not everything will be 100% canon lore and stuff since I'm not too into DCU and of course I am changing a few things on how the Ladybug universe happened, because I wanted to write my own Maribat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LadyBug Related [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The cold vacuum of space is filled with stars and gas giants, clumps of debris and ice as the universe is still yet moving constantly. Then a blimp unnoticeable briefly appearing on the radar of a strangely shaped station beeps to life. This station floating, spinning slowing near a large mass called a planet. This planet is named Earth. Earth is the Greek word meaning dirt. </p><p> </p><p>The people of dirt regard the station with many varying opinions. Some opinions are positive and others not so much. The station is called The Watch Tower (I think), it is one of the main bases of a large group with several backgrounds and skills. They are the Justice League, a group of Heroes whose desire is to protect the dirt world and the universe that they exist in.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the blimp was reported, several heroes came to the Watch Tower for a meeting. These heroes young and old came only if they were available or extendable.</p><p> </p><p>In a room made for meetings, a few quite notable faces showed up.</p><p> </p><p>Superman</p><p> </p><p>Wonderwoman</p><p> </p><p>Martin Manhunter</p><p> </p><p>Flash</p><p> </p><p>Hal Jordan</p><p> </p><p>Hawkgirl</p><p> </p><p>Cyborg</p><p> </p><p>Raven</p><p> </p><p>Robin</p><p> </p><p>Nightwing</p><p> </p><p>Ect.</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>"So, guys what's up?", piped up Flash as he paced a round the room quickly while eating the food provided.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you not read the debreifing, you cur?", said Robin.</p><p> </p><p>Who was glaring and sitting stiffly next to Nightwing. Nightwing sighs and thought about reminding Robin of manners. Deciding against it, he kept quiet and listened to Wonderwoman.</p><p> </p><p>"From what Zatanna has told me, it's surge of ancient magic. I felt it and it makes me a bit on edge. We currently don't know what's happening but-"</p><p> </p><p>Before she could finish, a portal opened up and two bodies were fling violent into the wall. Everyone got into defensive positions and surrounded them.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I'll be honest, I have limited knowledge on the DC side of things so this chapter is short. I am more confident in the Ladybug aspect of things.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bye Bye for now little butterflies!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------</p>
<p>It was a normal day in Paris, the sun was up and shining, the people smiled and waved at each other. It's been quite some time since there had been a Akuma attack and people were afraid at first because of uncertainty until eventually they realized Hawkmoth was no longer a threat. This realization came in the form of Ladybug making an announcement with Nadja's studio recording. It went like this:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello, Citizens of Paris! I, Ladybug and Chat Noir, have dealt with Hawkmoth once and for all! I will tell you this about what happened, it was a big fight and it really hurt us emotionally. We don't want to talk about it or remember. Now that I have the Butterfly and Peacock back, all Miraculi- yes, I'm saying Miraculi and not Miraculouses-will be stop being active, including mine and Chat's. I do hope you understand. It's dangerous and you all deserve to be free. So we will no longer be in Paris and will not return unless another Hawkmoth like situation happens. Good bye and Bug out!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now in the present day, Ladybug is still in Paris but no one knows this, not even Chat. He never got to know and he is okay with that now. He still loves Ladybug but he understands her feelings now and respects her for her diligence in her duty. Besides, he has a girlfriend as a civilian and had one for a while when Hawkmoth was still running rampant. The word is was and that's because she's broke up with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chat is a good kitty and finally has enough social knowledge to except it with grace-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I MISS HER! WAH~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lies, that was a lie. But, oh well! Let's look at some totally normal teens at obviously have never been heroes! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a room full of pink, there is a sweet and tiny teen with big blue eyes and soft blackish blue hair brushing a taller and more muscular teen's blonde hair and he lays his head on her lap and weeps. The black/ blue haired girl only smiling as her pink and white brush glides through blonde hair with ease. She listens to him cry and ramble until he falls a sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl sighs and places the brush down. She gentle moves his head to let him sleep on her bed and she gets up to go down stairs into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sees her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner. Her mother smiles softly at her and quietly asks, "Is he asleep?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckles just as soft, "Yes, he was so confused even when she set up a time for them to meet up and explain why she is breaking up with him. After all, Kagami called him before hand about meeting and why they were meeting."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother shook her head and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dinner will be ready soon, I must say I never though my cute daughter would end up being the most sought after person in all of Paris. I knew you were cute but really? Are you some sort of enchantress?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughs at that, that she was being called "Magical".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not that great! Any way, if Kagami comes by tell her that Adrian is here and he'll start crying again. It's too early for him to see her until the worst part of break up's are over."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, but if she comes and has courting gifts, I have to take them. It would be rude not to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sigh...mom you know I prefer guys! Even if Kagami is pretty, I won't go for her, especially since she's Adrian's ex and my friend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother laughed with a grin and went back to cooking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, sweetie. I just want you to be happy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl shook her head and continued her walk to the bathroom. Her dad just stepping out of it after brushing his teeth and mustache. He grinned and hugged his child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello Baby doll! How is my son?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad, he already has a family. Also, he's cried himself to sleep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her dad smiled with sympathy and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If he wants to cheer up, send him my way and we could play games- to distract himself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be sure to tell him, love you papa."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"Love you too, Baby Doll."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>There we go! Second chapter. We'll be back at present time eventually, I need to drag it out before doing that.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Good bye!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------</p><p>Her name is Kagami and she is in love. Not many can tell this however with her stoic disposition and cold nature. She didn't learn to smile or laugh much as a child, until only a few years back when she met two of the warmest people in all of Paris that she began to grow as a person. The blonde boy with a bright grin had some learning to do too and they bonded over their growth, however, the other girl with the sweetest smile needed help.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami loved them both in different ways and she knew that. She didn't tell them much of what she's thinking and kept to her self because she thought she could help them for showing her how to be warm just like them. To show the boy to not waver and the girl to be certain. Her plan was simple, after hearing the defeat the one and only villain, she didn't bat an eye at braking up with the boy and start showing interest in the girl.</p><p> </p><p>The boy would learn a special strength that a true heart break from a lover could bring and the girl would learn the fluttering feeling of being pursued by an exceptional woman.</p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miraculous Ladybug: Marinette and Kagami</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Some outfits they could wear. The dress Marinette is wearing has ruffled sides to puff it up and slippers. Kagami is in a slim dress with a button up upper half and a ribbon/bow. I couldn't decide what colors to use so they can alternate.</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Kagami was a thorough and prepared woman, but the look on her ex boyfriends face makes her heart hurt. She still loves him but he needs to learn to let go and be independent. To love himself too actually. Both the ones that have her heart need to love themselves more and other things that she is sure they need. Spending time with the girl in her heart might help her trust others again and spending less might get him to be more cautious of others.</p><p> </p><p>She only hopes her plan doesn't hurt them more than they already are. She can see something in their eyes that makes her heart break. They opened hers and she wants to do the same for them.</p><p> </p><p>She explained to her mother that she broke up with her boyfriend and has started pursuing a girl. The girl being her friend, Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If it is her, then I have no worry of our family honor. She is more than welcome to be your wife. However, if you find that it does not work then it is okay. I want you to be happy, Kagami. I know I am not the softest mother, but I only try to look out for you. Whoever you love, I will try to see how they could bring honor and maintain the honor of our family or maybe you could help them with having honor in their heart. But Kagami, if they haven't brought you honor for more than five years- cut them off. I am a proud woman and I am proud of you. Proud of what you've accomplish and who you've become, who you've met. I don't say this enough, but know that I love you, Kagami."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the heart to heart, they hugged and happily talked about her mothers youth.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Kagami walks up to the bakery that belongs to her friend and possible lover in the future, Marinette. She holds in her arms a bouquet of pink roses and white tulips with a silver ribbon, and a little grey box. She knocks on the door of the side entrance and the door opens to the face of Marinette's father, Tom. He smiles brightly before softly speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Kagami, How are you? I'm sorry to say this but Adrian is here so I can't let you in right now."</p><p> </p><p>"That is find with me, Tom. I do hope Marinette can receive these gifts?"</p><p> </p><p>He nods to her and takes them out of her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! You two are still friends after all. I know, you want to be more, but you are friends first okay? Please remember that."</p><p> </p><p>Kagami nods politely and tells him good bye.</p><p> </p><p>"Have a nice day, Kagami!"</p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BYE BYE~</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------</p><p>
  <em>Only Comrades know this, fellow comrades STAND up!</em>
</p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Sora! Kobore ochita futatsu no hoshi ga</strong> </em>
    <br/>
    <em> <strong>hikari to yami no minamo sui komarete yuku</strong> </em>
    <br/>
    <em> <strong>hikiau you ni kasanaru hamon</strong> </em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <em> <strong>Hokori no michi wo yuku mono ni taiyou no michibiki wo</strong> </em>
    <br/>
    <em> <strong>yabou no hate wo mezasu mono ni ikenie wo</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>-----------------</p><p>The next two weeks consisted of Kagami spending more time with Marinette as she tried asking her out. The flat rejections did not deter her. She made a lot of effort in boosting the girl's confidence, occasionally getting a blush from her and a shy smile despite not considering her as a possible love interest.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, she has managed to get a soft giggle from the girl's lips. She couldn't help but smile just as soft. Marinette deserves it after all, especially when things started turning for the worst.</p><p> </p><p>She tried not to let the sourness seep into her face as she thought about the wicked vixen that parted from Paris forever. Even though Marinette finally got to them in the end, that evil girl did one last thing to get at Marinette. She had the Butterfly Miraculous! Apparently she took after the third Scarlet Moth incident where Hawkmoth (Gabriel Agrest) finally lost because he tried to save Mayura (Natalie S.) from falling off the building they were on. It was too dangerous for News reporters to be close enough to film. I know because I was a Temp Hero, <strong>Ryujin</strong>. I was given a new name to go with my new look.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Now I don't know about the mask but face paint could work better.</strong> </em>
</p><p>----------------</p><p>
  <strong>Kagami POV-</strong>
</p><p>-----------</p><p>I had fought her when she captured Marinette and began to torment her by making her watch her parents fight each other as super powered villains. Even worse that she dropped Marinette off a building to distract her father and let her mother land a fatal hit on him as he caught her. Marinette cried as he smiled a soft wolfie grin and said," Don't worry Baby Doll, papa's got you. You're safe now." He died. He died holding her and she couldn't say anything with her mouth gagged. I know she wanted to scream as her tears kept coming. She just watched the light fade from his eyes and his head drupe down. He continued to cover her, shield her from the world with his dead body.</p><p> </p><p>I won't go into more detail, but she was shaking still at the end; Ladybug seemed more unstable during the fight too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(I literal started crying as I wrote this, so I won't write more or else I'll brawl my eyes out and never finish.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Here's a picture instead that still makes me cry!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Okay, so I can't keep writing this chapter or I will cry, so the next will coming next. This one is done for. Bye.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------</p><p>Marinette was having a good day. Better than the previous years. First, she doesn't have to fight any more. Second, she doesn't have to face Lila any more. Third, she can move on with her life.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't have to dedicate her time with things that she has to hide any more. Except that she is still hiding it, but it doesn't bother her much as it did before.</p><p> </p><p>That was a lie, but she never was good at that.</p><p> </p><p>It bothers her so much and as soon as she graduates, she's moving to Tibet and continuing her responsibilities and her career. She can always call her parents when she misses them.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette, I'm so sorry.", Began Tikki.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked over her shoulder as she fixes her hair. She sends a slight smile Tikki's way and turns back to the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Tikki, have I already put my stuff in the compartment of my Yoyo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it's all in there. Are you sure you want to start moving your things into the Temple? You won't be there until you're eighteen."</p><p> </p><p>"I have to get started and get use to it. I got use to a lot of things ever since I started Middle school and high school is no different."</p><p> </p><p>There might not be Akuma's or Lila any more and her classes mates have wised up, but that doesn't mean the prejudice of Lila's lies didn't reach outside the class eventually. Everyone kept treating her like she couldn't even carry own books any more. Reaching and giving things to her without her asking. No one asking if she needs help, just giving it to her. The most of her former classmates get slight jeers from others who met her or knew about her. Thinking that they need to protect her because she is a small and petite girl in soft baby pink. While they aren't completely mean to her former classmates for some of the small and hurtful things they've done in the past, they never took it too far not wanting to be like they were.</p><p> </p><p>True that she got to them in the end, it didn't mean that hadn't done a few things to her over the course of Lila's stay. Nothing overly nasty, but still leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. Lila's encouraged them to push. To push her as much as they could. She wanted to see her be Akumatized, but it never happened. She was strong and stayed herself.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Kagami and Marinette were meeting up to watch Luka preform on a local stage in the new cafe, Mireille Caquet opened after quitting her weather reporter job. As much as she loved doing her job, she was starting to feel uncomfortable with how her studio wanted to make her into an Idol. She didn't get why they don't focus on the weather more than her looks.</p><p> </p><p>"Mirelle! How's it going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Great! Thanks for the advice before, the muffins are now the most popular item on the menu! Oh, Luka should be on in 30 minutes. I need to get back to the counter."</p><p> </p><p>They traded hugs and parting kisses before going to their seats. Sitting in the middle, they waved to Luka as he tuned his guitar. He smiled gently and nodded before looking back at his guitar. They had a good time listening to his calming song and voice. They had pound cake and saved a slice for Luka when he finished.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>Now they are walking a round town laughing at Luka's story about a hobo and a chicken. Well Marinette was laughing, Kagami was simply smiling at them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad we could catch up with you while you're back from college, Luka. I missed you so much!", Marinette began.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you guys too, I'm glad I could have this chance now that Hawkmoth is gone. Any luck with your business, Marinette?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's small and I haven't open for commissions yet, but I will soon. I'm just a little scared I might get swamped or backed up eventually, over all I'm excited though."</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette, there is a new exhibit at the museum. I thought you'd like to look, I think you might get some inspiration from it. I certainly think you would."</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked over at Kagami, who had a pamphlet with a white gem encrusted arm band on the cover. She nodded and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on! Last one on the bus has to buy me a pepperoni pizza!"</p><p> </p><p>"You just ate!"</p><p> </p><p>"So?"</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BYE~</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------</p><p>It's been a long time since I've been to this city. I love Paris, it's my home and full of wonderful and painful memories. My friends are still here and I have kept in contact with them. I really did miss them, but I needed to get out this toxic place. I wanted to be there for Marinette, but she never relied on me the way I did her.</p><p> </p><p>I love her and have always loved her. I adore her with every fiber of my being and that love can't just disappear like that. I know I have no chance and we had a long talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p>I sit, getting ready to sing a new song I made while I was a way in college. I see my friends coming in and greeting the owner of the cafe, they ordered some food and we wave to each other. I then, begin my song.</p><p>--------------</p><p>We make our way into the museum and looked a round until the exhibit is in view.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> (Losing will to write chapter.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Something something Marinette's eyes glaze over something something staring at arm bracelet thing whatever. She walks too close to it. Reaction. Some sort of glow....</p><p> </p><p>Monsters. Black, inky monsters. The more human look'n thing ordering them.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Kagami breaks a case and snatches up a swords.</p><p> </p><p>"Kagami!"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't f'k'n hesitate, beach! I'm'a fight d'is hxe! Come at me!"</p><p> </p><p>She gets her xss kicked. </p><p> </p><p>"Fxck. Fxck you, I an't drunk!"</p><p> </p><p>Slams into wall. Proceeds to yodel mariachi music.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(I am so sorry about this. I didn't know how to write Luka POV.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette beach slaps the monster into another universe, no you! *Uno Reverse*</p><p> </p><p>"Dxmn that hurt, you m'fxcker!"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>So after the drugs wear off, the reader forgets what they just read and pukes up Doritos.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the king of the world!"</p><p> </p><p>They then proceed to fly into the sun and out its butt as a rainbow farts on the moon.</p><p>------------------</p><p>
  <strong>The End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------</p><p>Luka, Kagami and Marinette stand in line to get inside the museum, it's packed today since there is a new exhibit. Marinette reads the pamphlet but it doesn't give much information about it except that it's from the amazon rain forest. Once they finally get to the exhibit, the tour guide starts to talk about the artifact that was being shown.</p><p> </p><p>"This white gem encrusted bangle was found in a underground chamber. This chamber was deep inside a ruined temple long run over by vines and roots. There had been ancient transcripts that we couldn't translate, seems to be from a dead language."</p><p>---------</p><p>
  <strong>Bluh, writing this is becoming tedious since I am free writing this, as in I have no outline and a few ideas on the spot.</strong>
</p><p>Marinette is beckoned by the band and chaos insues. </p><p>
  <a href="https://photos.app.goo.gl/DcuAqnadKbKm4tru7">Luka glares at creature</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm using my tablet for this. </strong>
</p><p>Luka covers for the girls and Kagami takes a sword from a tipped over and shattered display.</p><p>Marinette directs some people a way from danger as Kagami watches her back. Marinette protects Kagami from a sneak attack and strangely enough her sword opens a portal. They are then sent flying in followed by the creature in charge. Luka looks on in horror and screams out to them.</p><p>"Marinette! Kagami! No!"</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Kagami covers Marinette as they travel through the portal.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p>
  <strong>Bye, sorry but I have no inspiration like omgosh what do I write????</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>So this isn't a chapter, however, there will be pictures!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>------------</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, I have made a "Maribat Book of Fanart", go check it out to see the other pictures and some one shot-ish writings!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I have writers block and don't feel like updating right now, maybe in a few months?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Who knows?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BYE!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------</p><p>
  <strong>Robin POV-</strong>
</p><p>----------------------</p><p>We were in the middle of a meeting when a portal opened up. A blur of red flew past us and into a wall. We all got into defensive formations. Upon closer inspection, I noticed it to be two girls. They both seem to has Asian features. One girl with short bob hair is curled in a protective manner over another girl with slightly longer hair. Before we could do anything, the first girl wakes up. Startled, she got up to hide her friend. She had a cold glare as she raised her katana high. However, she kept wincing like her head hurt. Her head had blood running down her face after all. The second girl started to wake and slowly get up. </p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>The second girl saw her friend wobble and rushed to support her. She got worse and the second girl gently laid her down. She passed out. While this happened something else came out of the portal. We didn't know what was going on and stayed back to watch. </p><p> </p><p>The second girl was severally wounded and stood in front of the first girl. The thing that came out of the portal, presumably have followed them. A female looking creature, whose body was a dipping black mass. It screeched. I noted that the girl still up seemed to relax. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Then she ran towards the creature and I know we all wanted to step in at that point. Surprisingly, she didn't attack it like we thought. Instead she hugged it and give it reassuring words.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. You're safe now, no one can hurt you. They can't hurt you anymore."</p><p> </p><p>It was odd and made us ever more tense. We decided to keep watching to find out what she means. The creature stopped moving. It's voice was horrid.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mean it?"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at it with a gentleness that had the creature relax. The blackness faded from it's form. Gone was the inky color and a transparent, ghostly form took over it. The creature turned into a young girl... a spirit of a girl with a ripped rag as clothing. The girl was quite young looking. A look of fear and hope in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do."</p><p> </p><p>"But they..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, trust me."</p><p> </p><p>"Then... does that mean I can move on now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, you'll even get to see your mom again. She is a good person after all."</p><p> </p><p>The spirit girl smiled a bit brighter.</p><p> </p><p>"May I?"</p><p> </p><p>The spirit girl nodded as she carefully took the white arm band. The spirit girl began to disperse.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy to help."</p><p> </p><p>As the spirit girl goes, the girl holds the bracelet with both hands and closed her eyes. She leans into the bracelet and give it a small kiss. The moment she leans away, it glowed brighter as it, too, dispersed into the air. Content with what happened, she quietly collapsed. Flash made it just in time to keep her from hitting her head. She mumbled for her companion as her consciousness faded.</p><p> </p><p>"No...wait...Kagami.....", she reached out for her friend before succumbing to the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>I looked around the room, it seems the portal closed the minute the creature or should I say the spirit girl went through it. Wonder woman directed flash and Cyborg to take the girls to the infirmary. I spoke with Raven and Martin Man hunter if they had any idea what happened.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm as clueless as you are, from what I could understand, the girl in pink has a connection to magic."</p><p> </p><p>"The spirit girl seemed to have been corrupted and she purified it. The source of the corruption, I think, came from the arm bracelet. I believe, however, that to get the full picture we must wait from them to wake up."</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p>
  <strong>Robin POV Over-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Nightwing looked at the spot the two girls slammed into and saw a barely noticeable dent, explaining why the first girl was bleed on her head and why she fainted. The second girl, she must have been cut by the corrupted spirit while trying to save her instead of the sword. As the first girl gripped the sword and stood protectively of the second girl. The first girl didn't seem to want to let it go, but we managed to pry it from her. Nightwing picks up the discarded bag that slipped off the second girl as she had woke up.</p><p> </p><p>He sent it to a lab in the watch tower to investigate the contents.</p><p> </p><p>In the bag was a phone, an ID and a few other things. The second girl was named Marinette Dupain-Cheng and looking into the phone, the first girl was Kagami Tsurugi. They learned a few things from the notebooks and the phone about Marinette as well as little bit of Kagami. </p><p> </p><p><strong>One-</strong> Marinette was a fashion designer, a really good one.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Two-</strong> Kagami was a world renowned Olympic Fencing Champion.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Three-</strong> There are heroes from where they are from that we have never heard of.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Four-</strong> Marinette has a trapped Diary as found by Beastboy when he tried to open it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Five-</strong> Marinette use to be bullied in school.</p><p>------------------</p><p> </p><p>"What? But she's so sweet! I don't get it...", Nightwing said.</p><p> </p><p>"She might look sweet but you never know.", said Hal.</p><p> </p><p>"She literally comforted an enemy that was trying to kill her. She probably didn't even fight it, just block blows and talked. Not to mention the fact that she was raised in what looks like a bakery of all things!"</p><p> </p><p>"Her dad is huge and her Uncle looks like a weirdo rocker."</p><p> </p><p>"We won't know until they both wake up.", piped up Hawkgirl.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine...."</p><p> </p><p>Nightwing was inclined to believe Marinette is a sweet heart, which in extension, means Kagami is a good person for being friends. He read the texts on Marinette's phone again.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p><strong>SadCatBoy-</strong> I wish my friends didn't have a falling out.</p><p> </p><p><strong>PartnerPrincess-</strong> I do too, but in the end they needed to learn from mistakes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SadCatBoy-</strong> Not at the cost of you! You didn't deserve to be bullied. My therapist told me to value my own feelings and you should too.</p><p> </p><p><strong>PartnerPrincess-</strong> I value your feelings, kitty.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SadCatBoy-</strong> You know I mean you! They hurt you, while not anything major, they made you cry!</p><p> </p><p><strong>SadCatBoy-</strong> So don't try to dodge me, I'll tell your parents that you are sad again!</p><p> </p><p><strong>PartnerPrincess-</strong> Kitty, if you tell them that, I swear I won't brush your hair and let you use me as a pillow anymore!</p><p> </p><p><strong>SadCatBoy-</strong> No, don't do that! It makes me feel better when I start to cry.</p><p> </p><p><strong>PartnerPrincess-</strong> Oh Adrian, I hope you heal.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SadCatBoy-</strong> I will, my mom's not in a coma anymore and we go to therapy together now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SassyCatBoy-</strong> However, I'm worried that you'll sleep walk in your pajamas over to my house to take my measurements again.</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotYourPrincess-</strong> That was one time! I was stressed with commissions.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SassyCatBoy-</strong> My dad was a jerk...</p><p> </p><p><strong>OkayIAmYourPrincessAgain-</strong> Adrian, I'm glad you recognize that and cut him out of your life as your mom did, but don't you blame yourself for it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>FoeverYourPrincess-</strong> His actions were his own. He decided being a super villain was a better idea than getting help from a hero.</p><p> </p><p><strong>TheOnlyCatBoy-</strong> I kind of wish he got outed but at the same time, he was my dad.</p><p> </p><p><strong>TheOnlyCatBoy-</strong> At least my mom got custody of me when they divorced. </p><p> </p><p><strong>ForeverYourPrincess-</strong> As soon as she woke up from her coma, the first thing she saw was your dad looming over my slowly dying body. </p><p> </p><p><strong>ForeverYourPrincess-</strong> Of course she would divorce him after that and take you with her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>ConcernedCatBoy-</strong> ...</p><p> </p><p><strong>ConcernedCatBoy-</strong> Do you want me to come over to your house and cry about my break up so you can take care of me and distract you from your nightmares?</p><p> </p><p><strong>OkayPrincess-</strong> I....yes. Please. I don't want to think about myself right now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>ConcernedCatBoy-</strong> I wish you would, but I understand. I'll be there soon.</p><p> </p><p><strong>ConcernedCatBoy-</strong> and Marinette?</p><p> </p><p><strong>OkayPrincess-</strong> Yeah, Adrian?</p><p> </p><p><strong>CatBoyCares-</strong> I love you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MutualPrincess-</strong> I know.</p><p> </p><p><strong>CatBoyCares-</strong> You love me back.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MutualPrincess-</strong> I know.</p><p> </p><p><strong>CarBoyCares-</strong> I can't be with you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MutualPrincess</strong>-....</p><p> </p><p><strong>MutualPrincess-</strong> I know...</p><p> </p><p><strong>CatBoyCares-</strong> I don't deserve you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MutualPrincess-</strong> *Text has been read*</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p>Nightwing a flare of concern in him and he tried to quell the urge to check up on Marinette. She won't be awake for some time. Instead, he goes to the cafeteria to get a drink and calm down.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay there, Nightwing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sigh, I just read some more texts from Marinette's phone."</p><p> </p><p>Superman stares at him for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette is the girl in the pink dress."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Was there something concerning in it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but... seems like it was kind of resolved?"</p><p> </p><p>"Which means?"</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette, who obviously comes from a different universe as she and her friend Kagami don't show up in the database, is friends with a villian's kid. From the conversation, seems she almost died because of said villain. The kid must have been traumatized by it."</p><p> </p><p>Superman frowned. Agreeing with that statement.</p><p><br/>"The villain's kid...."</p><p> </p><p>"He has a strong friendship and loyalty to her. Apparently, his mom was in a coma and woke up to seeing her husband trying to kill Marinette. Didn't say much, just that his mom divorced his dad after that."</p><p> </p><p>"Poor kid..."</p><p>----------------------</p><p>
  <strong>BYE~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.s. If this is inconsistent to what Kagami said in an earlier chapter, think about it. Marinette knows everything about what happened to her and Adrian almost know just as much and of course they made sure their friends memories are altered to be 'kid-friendly'. Adrian doesn't know Marinette is Ladybug and that she is still ladybug but also the guardian. She has excess to the spell book and all knowledge of the order. I got worried no one understood it so I'm explaining. I know, I'm not the best writer and that if I don't explain, no one would catch on....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>